Like This
by miHoneyBlood
Summary: Konoha High School is known for their successful sports team, substantial amounts of extra-curricular activities and dynamic clubs – making them one of the most favourable schools in the city. Summer is over, and its time for a new school year with a new female student joining in who is quite mysterious. -hurrhurr, you should read-


The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and it's another school year at the famous Konoha High School. KHS(Konoha High School) is not filled with celebrities and kids of successful businessmen like Private Leaf High School, and they don't help nurture some of the brightest minds of this country like Hokage High; but KHS is known for their successful sports team, substantial amounts of extra-curricular activities and dynamic clubs – making them one of the most favourable schools in the city.

"Oh man, I can't believe summer vacations over already. This sucks!" A famous loud-mouth blonde of KHS, Naruto Uzumaki, said out loud to no one in particular. Naruto Uzumaki – 17 years old; member of the basketball team and soccer team, and founder/member of the "Ramen for Life" club [There are only 2 people in that club, including Naruto.]

"It d-does s-suck…b-but it's o-our last year N-Naruto-kun. W-we should try t-to enjoy it." The well-known shy girl of KHS, Hinata Hyuuga also known as Naruto's girlfriend, replied back. Hinata Hyuuga – 17 years old; part of the band, cooking club, and the second member of the "Ramen for Life" club.

"Yeah, I guess your right Hina-chan!" Naruto wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and continued walking across the campus field towards the entrance. "I wonder where Sasuke-teme is? That punk totally ditched me during the summer and went to America for vacation." Naruto said as he searched each of the faces they passed by.

"Oi! Naruto! Hinata!" Another loud-mouth blonde, Ino Yamanaka, shouted as she ran towards them making all the boys nearby stare. Ino Yamanaka – 17 years old; captain of the cheerleading squad, and lead dancer for the dance team. "Finally some familiar faces, all I've been seeing are these freshmen faces," she said as she reached them. "Oh by the way, I was just talking to Tsunade-sama she said there's goanna be a new student entering our grade! I wonder if it's a guy or girl? If it's a guy, I hope he's hot! If it's a girl, I wonder how she'll look like, would we become friends or would become enemies? " [Did I forget to mention that Ino, is also known as the gossip queen.]

"Oi Ino, you talk too much." Naruto said bluntly. Ino didn't say anything; she simply smacked him on the head in return.

"G-Gomen, Ino-chan. C-calm down y-you two." Hinata said as Ino and Naruto had a glaring contest. "Maybe we s-should head in and f-find our homeroom c-class," Hinata suggested. Ino and Naruto both stopped glaring at each other [well sort of…] and listened to Hinata and headed inside the school to find their homeroom.

* * *

"EHHH! I'm not in the same homeroom as you Hina-chan!" Naruto complained out loud as he eyed the board that had the list of the homerooms for the seniors. He continued to scan the list to see who else was in his homeroom and where Hinata was, "Eh. I'm stuck with you Ino." Naruto complained again, and received another smack on the head from Ino.

"Like I want to be in the same homeroom as you, idiot." Ino glared at him. "Hinata, where's your name?" Ino smiled as she turned her attention towards Hinata and ignoring the angry Naruto.

"U-ummm….I'm in the s-same class with N-Neji-niisan and Lee-kun." Hinata pointed to the column two rows down from Ino and Naruto's list.

"This sucks, I wanted to be in the same class with you Hina-chan." Naruto grumbled.

"Oh look! There's a new name!" Ino pointed to a name. "Sakura Haurno. Hmm…so I guess the new kid is a girl."

"Ehh…Where? I don't see it? Which class is she in?" Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view.

"She's in our class, idiot. Go get some glasses," Ino teased, which earned her another glare from Naruto.

"Shut up, I can see fine! Anyways what class is teme in?" Naruto turned his attention back to the board and continued scanning. "Oh man, he's not in our class either."

GRADE 12: HOMEROOM CLASSES

Class 1[Orochimaru]: Karin Kusagakure, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Jugo Taka, Suigetsu Hōzuki [blah, blah, unimportant characters]

Class 2[Iruka]: Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee [blah, blah, more random characters]

Class 3[Kakashi]: Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno [blah, blah, plus your mom]

Class 4[Shizune]: Tenten Sawada, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka [blah, blah, plus The Pirate King]

Class 5[Jiraiya]: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Ichigo Kurosaki, Allen Knightwalker, Natsu Dragneel [blah, blah, and YOUR FACE]

* * *

"Damn it, I can't believe I'm stuck with you this semester." Naruto complained with his chin rested on his hand.

"Hey, I believe Hinata told you to be nice to me remember, Naruto-kun~" Ino turned around from her desk, which was in front of Naruto's, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ahh..why did Hina-chan give such a hard mission to do…" Naruto sulked in his desk.

"All right class is about to start get to your seats everyone," the silver-haired sensei, Kakashi Hatake, said as he entered the room. All the students quickly went to their seats, as Kakashi walked to the podium. He stood for a good 5 minutes just looking at everyone, making them all feel a bit uneasy. "I can't believe I got stuck with you kids…"he finally said and let out a sigh. Which just caused the class to laugh, Kakashi-sensei always said this at the beginning of the semester – he never really liked teaching he just enjoyed the guaranteed vacation dates for summer and winter. "Anyways, it seems we have a new student joining us for our final year. It looks like she transferred from Private Leaf High School; hmm…well anyways you all better behave and be kind to your new classmate. Where is she by the way? Anyone see her?" Kakashi looked around the classroom.

"I'm here." A hand rose up from the back of the classroom. [Actually right beside Naruto]

"EHHH! When did you sit down next to me?!" Naruto shouted in surprise, looking at the pink-haired girl with red glasses –who was apparently sitting beside him the whole time, his loud voice caused everyone to look in his direction.

"I was here the whole time; you're the one who sat next to me." She said bluntly. Naruto just stared at her wide-eyed totally confused and she just seemed unfazed by his behaviour.

"Anyways…why don't introduce yourself to class." Kakashi decided to cut in.

"Hai," she said and stood up from her seat and straighten her uniform a bit, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I am 17 years old." and sat back down. Everyone was silent for a moment, was that all she was going to say?

"Uh…is that all?" Kakashi finally asked.

"Yes." She said as she pushed her glasses up. The entire class had a little sweat-drop moment but quickly clapped and welcomed Sakura.

"If she went to PLHS(Private Leaf High School) does that mean she's a celebrity," someone whispered.

"What? No way! Look at her; she doesn't look like a celebrity. She probably just has a rich family." Another whispered.

"Why is she going here? PLHS is way nicer, I heard."

"Maybe she got bullied out; those rich kids can be really mean and snobby, especially when you don't look like them.." a third person whispered, the whispers [or you could say rumours] about the new girl continued for the rest of the class, but Sakura seemed unfazed by it.

* * *

"I heard the new girl is in your class, what's she like? She's from PLHS right? Is she hot?" Kiba, the dog lover of the school, asked Naruto and Ino as they all sat down on the roof of the school for lunch.

"She's really quiet; she's got pink hair and red glasses. You wouldn't even know that she went to PLHS, unless someone told you, she looks completely different from those kids." Ino replied as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I think she's a ninja dude! I totally didn't even know she was sitting beside me! She appeared out of no-where! Freaked me out! She has to be a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ninja? Seriously? Are you really that stupid, idiot?" the infamous prince of the KHS, Sasuke Uchiha, said as he looked at his best friend like he was stupid. Sasuke Uchiha – 17 years old, captain of the basketball team, and member of the soccer and baseball team. [He was supposed to be the third member of "Ramen for Life" but he told Naruto, quote, that's the most ridiculous club I've ever heard of, unquote.]

"Teme! I'm serious! She said she was sitting there the whole time, but I didn't even notice her when I sat down! Only a ninja can do that!" Naruto continued to ramble.

"Naruto you're over exaggerating." Shikamaru Nara, the laziest student but also somehow the smartest student of KHS, said to Naruto while half sleeping[somehow…].

"Actually I got to agree with Naruto a little for once, I totally didn't even notice her either." Ino added, but everyone just looked at them like they were stupid[even Hinata, who usually agrees with Naruto on everything – but ninja's just didn't seem to sound real to her].

"Right, I don't think we should trust the two blondes of the group anymore." Choji Akimichi, the champion of the hot-dog eating competition of KHS, said as he finished his fifth bag of potato chips.

"I agree." Neji Hyuuga, one of the most well-rounded athletes at KHS, said in agreement.

"Me too." Shikamaru added.

"Me three." Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." Tenten Sawada, the best female athlete at KHS, also jumped onto the bandwagon.

"Hn." Sasuke said in agreement[Or one could only assume that's what he meant].

"M-Me too." Hinata said quietly.

"What Hina-chan?! You can't side with them?" Naruto frowned.

"To bad, the group is unanimous, with the exclusion of you two of course." Kiba cut in before Hinata could reply to Naruto.

"Ehh, whatever! I'm just goanna go eat my ramen in the corner of there!" Naruto whined and picked up his cup ramen and started walking to one of the corners of the roof.

"N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata started to follow him.

"Hinata-sama, you don-"

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed from surprise and let his ramen cup fly through the air, which happen to land on Hinata's head. [Damn, what are the chances? It's like a scene from a movie.]

"A-AHH." Hinata yelled, when the hot cup ramen splattered all over her.

"Hinata-sama! Are you okay? Damn it Naruto, why'd you do that?!" Neji yelled at him, while helping Hinata pick some of the noodles of her head. Tenten and Ino quickly ran over to help as well.

"When did you come on the roof?" Naruto said as he pointed at no other than the critically acclaimed ninja, Sakura. Everyone on roof looked over at her, completely surprised that they didn't even see her there.

"I was up here first; you guys sure make a lot of noise." Sakura said as she took a bit of her sandwich.

* * *

_What did you guys think? Comment and let me know if I need to improve on anything! Thanks._


End file.
